


Malydia one shots

by succubitches (clorkegriff)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Death, Declarations Of Love, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, One Shot, Partner Betrayal, Requited Love, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clorkegriff/pseuds/succubitches
Summary: i've become rly obsessed w them lately jjsjsjs so enjoy these cute and sometimes heartbreaking oneshots dedicated to everyones favorite lesbians <3 (jk they're both bisexual but on with the gay!)[note: allison is alive in these one shots so if you don't like that, this isn't the place for you homie](stira and scallison are the side relationships sprinkled in w some allydia and malira)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this shitty first one shot jsjdjs

Redamancy: (n.)  
The act of loving the one who loves you; A love returned in full.

Malia had been in love with Lydia the first moment they had locked eyes on her first day of school. The first thing Malia noticed about her were her eyes, they were both sad but beautiful and she knew that she wanted to lose herself in them every second of every day. As the months passed, Lydia extended an invitation to join her friend group which was something everyone knew the strawberry blonde rarely did, especially to new people. The more time the two girls spent together, the harder Malia fell for her and the feeling of love was fascinating to her but also made her stomach churn with fear. 

"Mal. Were you listening?" Lydia's voice snapped her back to reality and she shook her head distractedly. Lydia rolled her green eyes and continued talking, her eyes focused behind the girl sitting in front of her.

"You okay?" She asked, placing her hand on Lydia's forearm and it was her turn to nod distractedly. Lydia stood up abruptly and smiled at her friend before inviting her over for a 'sleepover' which was code for 'I need help and I don't want to involve the boys because they'll have no idea how the hell I feel.'

"Yeah sure. Text me a good time for you." She offered a smile and Lydia hurried out of the library, smiling over her shoulder before leaving Malia alone. The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day and as Malia filed out of the room with her fellow peers, the only thing running through her mind was how Lydia never smiled once the whole class period.

When Malia knocked on the door of the Martin household at 9pm sharp, Lydia was quick to grab her hand and pull her inside and up to her bedroom in record time. Her head cocked at the strange behavior of her friend but she said nothing, she just sat on the edge of the bed while watching the girl across the room.

"Lydia, what's up? You're acting really strange. Did you find a body and not tell Stiles?" She had a hand inside her bag looking for her phone when a hand handed on her wrist.

"Malia, I think I like girls." Lydia said softly, her hand still on Malia's wrist. She froze and slowly looked up at Lydia, who looked distressed and confused and heartbroken all at once and she found herself tangling her fingers through hers and squeezing tightly as a sign of comfort.

"There's this one girl that I like, maybe love. God her eyes are so beautiful and yet they're sad too and I just want to hold her until her sadness ebbs out of her. Her strawberry blonde hair smells so nice, it smells like home and i would be content with my face laying against the pale skin of her neck until the day that I die. She's amazing and I love her. I love you, Lydia."  
Malia finished, taking in her facial expressions. Lydia's lips were slightly parted and her cheeks had turned even rosier than normal and she avoided looking into Malia's eyes and that said everything.

"I love you too, Malia." She uttered, her arms going around the girl sitting in front of her. Malia buried her face in the crook of her neck and inhaled her intoxicating scent. Lydia smelled like vanilla and woods and she knew that she had a home to run to when everything didn't make sense. She knew that Lydia Martin was her new home and as she held the strawberry blonde girl tightly in her arms, she felt safer than she had ever felt in her whole entire life.


	2. #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this certain one shot is very personal to me, it's basically what I feel for someone but being conveyed through Malia. I hope you all like this.

forelsket:  
(n.) the euphoria you experience when you are first falling in love.

Every minute spent in the presence of Lydia Martin was exciting yet confusing. Malia didn't know the first thing about falling in love but she had an inkling of what it felt like when Lydia called her for help or volunteered to teach her new things about self control or basics on how to act like a human being and not a were- coyote. Her laughter rang in her ears and her bright smile made flowers bloom on the spot and that is why Malia loved her. She fell for the joy she felt around her and the ability that she had to make another human go from hopeless to blossoming with the selfish emotion. She was bold and beautiful and giving and that is why she undoubtedly became the one person Malia loved most in this world, even more than she had loved the spastic boy who had fought for her to become human again, who was now just a mere and painless memory. As Malia lay awake at night, she imagined Lydia laying next to her, humming slightly under her breath as her delicate fingers made an endless path throughout her hair, stopping only when her green eyes fluttered shut and her breathing slowed. There was no other girls like Lydia, there was simply no one else in this selfish world, but Lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are, as always, greatly appreciated.  
> sorry that's it's kinda short but hopefully you all enjoyed it regardless.


	3. #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i really like this one, hope y'all do too

cafuné:   
(v.) running your fingers through your lovers hair.

It had been a long day of fighting off the dread doctors and other supernatural creatures and Lydia wanted nothing more than to collapse into bed and drift off into the solitude that sleep offered her. But she knew Malia would need her after all she had fought against today which is why instead of laying in her own bed, she was running her fingers through Malia's hair to coax the girl into falling asleep.

"Lydia I'm afraid. What if the next time we go up against something that powerful, i lose you? God i don't know what I would do if I lost you." 

Lydia pressed her lips against Malia's hair and continued to run her fingers through the fine brown colored strands.

"You can't have that mindset Mal. I'm a strong girl, I can handle myself. On the battlefield, you have to think about yourself, or you could risk losing your own life and I wouldn't be able to handle that."

She whispered softly, her fingers running a continuous path through the girls hair. Malia said nothing in response, she just sighed and allowed Lydia to continue her actions. The strawberry blonde knew that she had separation problems and the overwhelming fear of abandonment because of her horrible parents but she wasn't going to be added to the incredibly long list of people that Malia had already lost. She was going to stay alive for her, live for her, and that was what she promised herself as the girl next to her finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep, all because of the comforting act of her lovers fingers running through her hair over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are, as always, greatly appreciated :)


	4. #4

latibule:   
(n.) a hiding place; a place of safety and comfort.

No one expected Lydia and Malia to become as close as they did, especially Stiles, who was surprised when his girlfriend wanted to hang out with the girl he had liked since grade school. The closer the girls grew together, the more distant Malia and Stiles became. Whenever Malia would experience something troublesome, the strawberry blonde was on the other side of the phone or standing right next to her. Malia found something in Lydia that she would never be able to find in Stiles no matter how hard she searched for it, a hiding place, comfort that she had forever longed for and most importantly, a place that she could call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are, as always, greatly appreciated ❤


	5. #5

aeipathy   
(n.) an enduring and consuming passion.

Lydia had been truly in love 3 times in her life. Allison, who was her first official love, the love that teaches you what it means to be utterly heartbroken and live through the pain. Stiles, who was her second love, the love that rejuvenates your soul and heals your heart, the love that sets you up for your soulmate. Lastly, Malia, who was her third love, the love that makes you question what else is beautiful outside of it, the love that is written about in the books and movies, the most passionate, a love that makes all of the other forms of love jealous and makes you wonder what else is more amazing than that feeling? The love that is the most easy to gain but the most impossible one to let go of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are, as always, greatly appreciated ❤


	6. #6

basorexia  
(n.) the overwhelming desire to kiss.

Malia just wanted to have her first kiss already. She had been a human again for quite some time now and no one had offered to be her first kiss, which was frustrating. The person she wanted to kiss though, was none other than miss Lydia Martin, who watched her when she thought she wasn't looking, who went out of her way to be as close to Malia as possible. The group of friends, who consisted of Allison, Scott, Stiles, Kira, Isaac, Lydia, and herself, had plans to have a small get together at Lydia's lake house later on that night, which everyone was looking forward to. Malia got ready for the party with Allison and Kira, trying too hard not to watch their nearly nude bodies as they held up multiple pieces of different clothing to one another's bodies, trying to find what would look the best on them. It took over an hour and a half for the trio to finally perfect themselves but the outcome was satisfactory to everyone when they arrived at Lydia's. They were minors, but getting alcohol wasn't that complicated to do considering Stiles's father had a stash of tequila hidden in the kitchen cupboards, when everything became too much for him to bear. Lydia led the group to the spacious living room and they all sat in a circle, Malia being stuck between Scott and Kira. 

"I think we should start this little social gathering with a nice game of spin the bottle. How does that sound to everyone?" Lydia asked the group, a smirk dancing on her cherry red coated lips. 

Sounds of enthusiasm rang out among everyone around her so she followed suit, not wanting to show her obvious lack of experience. Lydia of course went first, sharing the first kiss of the night with Allison, which bothered Malia more than she would ever admit. The game lasted well over two hours, with it concluding with her turn. She gripped the neck of the bottle loosely and gave it a spin, crossing her fingers and holding her breath. The bottle landed on Lydia and she couldn't deny the relief she felt. Everyone was silent, watching, waiting for either one of them to make their move. Lydia moved in first, her lips lingering inches from Malia's, enticing choppy and uneven breathing from the werecoyote. 

"Get on it with already, i wanna fuck someone please!" Allison said, her words slurring because of all the alcohol she had consumed over the course of the game. 

Malia took a deep breath before closing the space between her and Lydia. Lydia tangled her fingers through her hair as she climbed into her lap, kissing her as if she would lose oxygen if she stopped. She wrapped her arms around her back and pulled her as close as she possibly could, reveling in her soft lips and intoxicating perfume. Someone loudly cleared their throat and the two girls broke apart, embarrassed that they had nearly had sex in front of their friends. Scott laughed at the two and stood up, grabbing Allison and Kira's hands before disappearing up the stairs. Stiles awkwardly sat in the floor, a lone bottle of beer sitting by his feet, as he watched the two girls sitting around him. But they weren't paying him any attention, they were too focused on each other to notice anything around them, let alone the awkward and spastic boy who was left alone by his best friend. The rest of the night was consisted of stupid games made up by the boys and constant complaints from the girls but Malia was still thinking about Lydia and how she had finally shared the kiss that changes everything with the person that she cared about more than anyone else in the whole entire world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this late ass update that ive had in my notes for a long time. i've been taking time to myself and doing some self realization + trying to focus on school(senior year is kicking my fucking ass lmao) but i hope this chapter makes up for my inactivity. comments and kudos are, as always, greatly appreciated


	7. #7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is my favorite so i hope you all enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!

lacuna  
(n.) a blank space, a missing part.

Since Lydia had lost Stiles, she had been searching for something she couldn't figure out. Maybe it was love, maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was the feeling of always being safe, maybe it wasn't. She was frustrated by the situation of constantly searching that she just decided to let it find her. She was in the only coffee shop outside of beacon hills when it happened, quite literally out of nowhere. She was sitting at one of the booths, typing her college essay for MIT, when the door opened and in stepped the most beautiful girl she had ever laid eyes on. Her hair was long and brown, the first thing she noticed about her. Her eyes were brown and framed by thick framed glasses that she constantly had to keep pushing back up her nose. The white sweater she was wearing complimented her tanned skin beautifully and Lydia couldn't pull her gaze away. Flashes of a baby, a passionate kiss, a hug, laugh, a tear, a goodbye, a funeral flitted across her eyes and everything suddenly fell into place. The girl moved to the counter with a certain type of grace and she was polite in ordering a small coffee and a blueberry muffin. She looked around the café until her eyes landed on the girl sitting in the corner of the shop, typing furiously on a macbook, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. When she got her delicious muffin and creamy coffee, she made her way to the booth in the corner, where the perplexed strawberry blonde beauty sat, and offered her a warm smile.

"Is anybody sitting here?" Malia asked in a polite voice, her eyes trained on the flustered girl in front of her.

"Um no, you can sit here if you um want." The girl said in a small voice, keeping her gaze trained on the cup in front of her. She smiled at her before sliding into the chocolate colored booth and crossing her legs. Nothing was said between the two, the furious tapping of keys being the only sound between the two of them. Malia cleared her throat and sipped her coffee in silence, her eyes flickering to the girl in front of her every few moments.

"I assume that you're writing an essay of some sort because I've never saw a high school student type that quickly before." Malia said in an amused voice, which earned a small laugh from the strawberry blonde. 

"You caught me. It's for MIT. I really want to be a nurse." She said, reveling in the brunette's interest in her. 

"I'm undecided for now but hopefully I find my road soon enough." Malia explained her eyes lingering a few seconds too long on Lydia's lips.

"Well all this personal information and we don't even know each others names. I'm Malia." She said, extending her hand. Lydia grabbed her hand and as she shook it politely she knew that she had found what she had been searching for.

"I'm Lydia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are, as always, greatly appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are, as always, greatly appreciated!


End file.
